Driver circuits are used to transmit electrical signals. For high frequency transmissions, drivers may include pre-emphasis and de-emphasis to compensate for high-frequency channel losses. Pre-emphasis/de-emphasis means that the output signal amplitude of the transmission bit is exaggerated to be larger than that of the non-transmission bit. That is, the absolute value of the voltage amplitude is higher during the input signal transitions than in the steady state region between input signal transitions. Voltage mode drivers are available as are current mode drivers. Both types of drivers have their advantages and disadvantages and each is best used for certain applications.